one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Riptor vs. Indominus Rex
Description Killer Instinct vs Jurassic World! Oh boy, this is gonna be one Dino-might of a fight between these two Genetic Themed Dinosaurs! '' ONE MINUTE MELEE! ''Isla Nublar *Jurassic Park The Lost World - Theme* They were after her. By her I mean the Indominus Rex. She rushed through the forest making sure they couldn't get her. She saw a path up ahead and saw a river. The white skinned dinosaur stopped by the lake to get a drink. Her muzzle dipped into the water as her eyes looked around for danger. Spotting none so far. The huge dinosaur got up and continued to trot through the forest. She spot no life except for the occasional bird or small lizard. That is until she saw what stood in front of her. *Music Stops* A small raptor, though much bigger than the one she knows. The Indominus gave a small growl, maybe she could communicate with it? The small raptor gave a screech and readied its body. Indominus gave a bellowing roar. She lowered herself to the ground and gave another roar. Riptor ran forward and leaped into the air in front of the Indominus. THIS WILL BE ONE DINO MIGHT OF A FIGHT! BEGIN! *Killer Instinct S2 OST - Hatchery 09* 60! Riptor leaped onto the hybrid's back and bit down on the back of the head of the beast. The red eyed monster roared and tried to get the raptor off of its head but to no luck. Riptor used her claws to scratch the Indominus on the back while biting her head at the same time. Indominus saw a tree nearby and ran towards it making sure to slam her back into it to get the raptor off. She ran towards the tree and slammed her body into it. Riptor jumped off the back of the Indominus and landed on the ground as the beast slammed herself through the tree. 50! The Indominus slowly got up and reacted in time to see the cybernetic raptor leap for her again. The hybrid used her huge tail to smack the raptor back down towards the ground. Indominus went to stomp on Riptor but felt her foot stop on normal ground as the raptor slipped out of the way quickly. The hybrid roared in anger and charged in the direction of the raptor and bit down, but again hit thin air as it dodged again. The Indominus now used her tail to try and whip Riptor again but failed once more. 40! Riptor ran behind the confused Indominus and leaped on her tail and bit down making sure she would hang on. Indominus roared in confusion and rage and shook her tail to get the small pest down. At first it appeared that Riptor just hung on the tail and nothing else, but then she bit down near the base of it making the hybrid bleed. The Indominus finally got her off by slamming her tail against the ground, the cyber raptor rolled on the ground and looked across the river. 30! Riptor suddenly started making her way to the river and began to swim across it. Oh boy, the Indominus was not having that oh no. She ran for the raptor and jumped into the river creating a huge splash as the beast jumped in. The Indominus was not far behind Riptor in the water and tried to snap at her tail every few seconds. Eventually Riptor met the bank of the river and shook her body getting the water out of her cybernetics before running off once again. The Indominus was still struggling to get out but two seconds after she got out and did not bother to regain her breath. 20! Riptor continued to run before she saw a bush and hid in it, hoping to get her foe by surprise. The Indominus not long after ran up and sniffed the air hoping to catch her scent. At first she picked up nothing, but suddenly she smelled the metal of the cybernetics and looked to her right. She saw Riptor automatically in her face now, and she felt the raptor leap on her muzzle and bite down. The Indominus roared as she tried to scratch the pest off. She could only feel the plasma claws cutting into her muzzle now. 10! Riptor leaped off of the beast and hissed. The Indo suddenly snapped. She let out a haunting roar and ran forward while screeching. She even caught Riptor off guard as she slammed the UltraTech experiment into a tree and the tree snapped in half. 5!!! Indominus slowly walked over to the seemingly dead raptor. She let out another roar before going for the killing blow. She let her muzzle go down to eat the raptor but felt something hot hit her mouth. The hybrid looked down and saw the raptor had just spit fire in her mouth, the heat caused the hybrid's head to suddenly explode and the blood fell everywhere. KO! Riptor walked over to the chunks of flesh and began to gulp them down in satisfaction of her victory. As she continued to devour the meat she felt the ground shake. She looked to the other side of the river and saw a certain Tyrannosaurs. Category:RoaringRexe Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Movie vs Video Game themed One Minute Melee Category:'Animals' themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees